


Friends like You and Us

by NatsuoftheDawn



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Inappropriate use of Spidey-senses, Nausea, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peni is baby, Requests, Seizures, Self-Indulgent, Vomiting, no beta we die like men, tfw you want to be normal but you're harboring an alien from another dimension, the whole enchilada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: The one time,the one time, you use a shady alley as a shortcut your average teenage life changed forever.This is fine, you think. Nothing that Spider-Man couldn't solve...until he died before you got the chance to even meet him. Then the seizures came. It wasn't like theparasitesymbiote you're carrying around is being rejected from your dimension or something.Yea, this is just fine.(Into the Spider-verse featuring Venom and his reluctant new host...You!)





	1. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Welcome to my crack at writing about Venom and the Spider-verse! If it's your first or your tenth read, then thank you for reading!
> 
> Here's some basic housekeeping stuff before you begin:  
> -This Venom is mostly inspired by the 2018 movie version, but I couldn't ignore the Tobey Maguire version of it so I gave a tiny nod to that as well. It's kinda a whole different Venom, and that only makes sense in the Spider-verse I guess?  
> -Reader is 15/16, a bit older than Gwen who is a bit older than Miles. I guess they're the oldest of the kid squad since I'm going by estimates based on Miles being in middle school + Gwen stating she's 15 months older than him + Peni being a literal child (and I adore her dearly)  
> -I'll try my very best to make it as gender neutral as possible. If you know me and my writing I sometimes would end up making it vaguely female presenting if the situation calls for it, but I doubt that'll happen here  
> -This story might not be completely linear, so that's a heads up.

_Are you sure this is the best idea?_

**We can sense someone inside. Hurry.**

To everyone else, you look like one of the older kids of this charter school. Someone who was lucky enough to win that lottery that families rely on to make sure their child’s future is secured. You could feel that small part of your mind wondering if they knew you don’t belong here. The shimmer of your uniform and your nervous glances at the people passing you could be up for interpretation. What you hope is that nobody will discover that you really don’t belong here.

What you also hope for is that nobody discovers that you’re carrying an alien from another dimension.

Your fingers fidgeting the straps of your backpack didn’t help either. This is your first time skipping school, and most likely won’t be your last. Your usual haul of notebooks and miscellaneous crap had a spare change of actual clothes, two mobile phone chargers, and ‘treats’ for when the symbiotic companion gets testy. 

_Fake it ‘til you make it. Fake it ‘til you make it. Fake it-Ow! The hell, Vee?_

Your interloping navigator had the balls to pinch a painful nerve in your body.

**Focus. We’ll eat anyone who stops us.**

_I sure hope it doesn’t have to resort to that._

With shaky legs, you ascended up the stairs to the entrance. This was going to be very difficult-

Actually, this was easier than you thought. The first thing you see upon opening the doors were two students, a boy and a girl, latched onto each other running in circles. The boy had his hand in the girl’s blonde hair while the girl was yelling at him to relax or something. You wouldn’t mind the two if it wasn’t for the fact the weird vibes Venom is prone to get intensifies two-fold at the sight. You felt a migraine coming on.

Suddenly, the girl grappled the guy and dragged him to the nurse’s office with little difficulty.

**We need to follow them.**

”Yeah, I know.” Vocally responding to your companion got you some weird glances. It's not like they're going to see you after today anyway.

One of those two is the key to get this parasite in you back to his natural habitat...but who, exactly? Well, you weren’t going to solve that question by standing around.

~~

Your body froze up outside the nurse’s office. Walking in there and introducing yourself sounded like a better idea on paper. You lost your chance with the boy, but the idea of pursuing him was quelled when you witnessed him getting chased by who you assumed was the security officer of this school. With your senses going off, there was no doubt that the girl was in there. She had to be.

The only thing stopping you from barging in was the realization of everything that happened to you. Trying to explaining it all and running the risk of being labeled not only a lunatic but a trespasser too.

**What’s the problem?**

_I’m nervous._ So nervous in fact that you didn’t realize you were circling outside the door. _What did you expect me to do? Walk in there and say ‘Hey, I’m harboring an alien from space, but like another dimension’s space that needs to go home.’?_

There was no response from Venom. You hoped he had something better in that intergalactic ooze of his.

At the start of another loop, your body froze up. The instinctual thought was to start moving again but your joints have locked up as if you lost all-

On cue, your body moved to the door.

**We’re going in.**

_We don’t have a plan!_

**We don’t have time!**

“Vee, stop! We can’t just barge in!” Your pleas fell deaf as you were left in the passenger seat of your own body. You felt your hand gripping the doorknob when it opened on its own. Considering how you got control of your body back, it’s safe to assume it wasn’t Venom’s doing. Standing in the doorway was an older woman in a white coat and colorful scrubs, and she seemed surprised to see you as you were of her.

"Oh! I didn’t see you there.” She forced a small laugh as she placed a hand on her chest, acting like she wasn’t that startled. “Are you feeling well?”

Out of habit, you scratched the back of your neck as you try to read the faded nametag. “S-Sorry to bother you, Nurse **Mo**...ore.” You mentally praised Venom on the teamwork, but you’ll have to scold him later for not using his inside voice. You pretended to be clearing your throat before continuing, “Whoops, that sore throat again. Must be that strep going around.” You too forced out a laugh, but it didn’t seem to catch on to her. “A...Anyways, I saw my friend getting dragged here earlier. Is she okay? Is it anything life threatening?”

You could see her eyes soften at your concerns. “She’s fine. Her hair, on the other hand, is another story. Someone didn’t wash their hands and got his glue stained hand in it.” Ouch. That sounds painful. “You can go in and see her, but you need to get to class soon.” Just then, the warning bell rang throughout the building. “...Actually, I need to run a small errand to the teacher’s lounge. I’ll write you a pass if you’re still here when I return.”

“I will. Thank you.” With that, the nurse exited her workplace. You almost wanted to tell her to take her time, because who knows how long it’ll take to explain your story to the other girl inside. To make things worse, as if she knew you were talking about her outside, her eyes were immediately on you as you entered. You could see the left side of her hair freshly buzzed off, and if you two met under better circumstances you would've complemented it.

_Alright. No pressure. Just lay it on her, but not too much._

You cleared your throat and said, “...Hey.” **Way to go.**

”...Hi?” She replied. ”Who...are you?”

Before you could babble off your origin story, your pseudo-spidey-sense went off followed by your vision going black. You weren’t surprised that you had another seizure as you’re greeted with the girl over your prone body, her face blocking the too bright lamp overhead.

“You’re like me.” She said. 

“Not...entirely, I guess.” As you catch your breath, you could feel Venom moving inside you. It felt like he was unraveling himself from you but at the same time still attached. Your body shot up on its own and at the corner of your eye, you could see a black oozy tendril with your companion’s face on it. “It’s...complicated. I’m (First Name), by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Can't wait to see what happens next?
> 
> I'm always 100% up for suggestions on future events or scenarios. If you want to talk headcanons you can direct them to my writing blog agent-yolk-writes on tumblr! Maybe that'll help flesh out this ragtag duo and solidify what kind of relationship they'll have. 
> 
> I really, _really_ want to hear from you guys. I hope the formatting for Venom's internal interloping comes out fine.
> 
> Before I go, here's a fun little trivia. This story was inspired by Venom-o-us by Madlyinlov3onda. I'm a little shy to press the proper button when setting all of this up.


	2. Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new comic slaps on top of the growing pile of Spider-Man comics. This comic, however, has no spider on it. It just has (First Name), walking parallel to a storefront at night, but their reflection is not their own; it's Venom. (First Name) looks ahead with a tired expression and slumped shoulders while Venom looks right at them/the person looking at the cover, his mouth open just enough to see his sharp teeth 
> 
> The title over them reads " _The New Venom_ "
> 
> ~~If you can't picture it fully think like the 1st Tokyo Ghoul OP~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Groundhog Day, Americans!
> 
> Don't mind me, I'm just dropping a little chapter 1.5 that explains how Reader and Venom became one, in the same tone and style the other spiders used to explain their backstories but like in 2nd POV. I actually wrote this alongside the first chapter, but I didn't want to publish this until I know where I'm heading for chapter 2. 
> 
> If you know me, you know I'm impatient and crave validation like venom craves brains. Hope you guys enjoy!

Alright, people. Let’s start at the beginning one last time.

Your name is (First Name) (Last Name). You’re not from an alternate dimension nor were you bitten by anything radioactive, spider or whatnot, and for the last 16 years or so, you were just some average Joe living in Manhattan.

Until you weren’t.

When the city got hit by another earthquake, something weird happened. Like, really weird

You probably know where this is going.

The _one time_ you didn’t think about how bad things in alleyways always happen to damsels in possible distress, such as yourself, something indeed launch at you in the veil of darkness.

**That’s where we come in.**

At that very moment, you became the host to a symbiotic alien from another dimension lovingly named Venom. You almost at a heart attack when you saw yourself in the mirror the next morning where he introduced himself _properly_.

Before he latched on to you he quite literally broke off of the Spider-Man of _his_ universe and fell into a portal that most likely wasn't for him. But he's here now, and he's getting free lunches out of you along with full access to your mind and body.

However, you benefitted too. He couldn’t be a ‘symbiote’ if he gives you nothing in return, after all. You gained the basic abilities of your friendly neighborhood superhero like sticking to things and web-slinging as well as that weird ‘spidey sense’ that made you more self-aware of your surroundings (that and you have an extra pair of eyes). You didn't need to make a super suit because Venom _became_ a super suit, which was like Spidey’s but in a cool edgy black and silver hue, as well as turning into other clothes you would've killed for.

So naturally, you wanted to seek out New York’s favorite hero for some kind of advice...until he died...and then the seizures started happening after the latest earthquake. 

With Peter Parker dead, you were left with your artificial sixth sense to find someone, anyone, who could help you with your weird predicament. That’s why you followed your heightened yet metaphorical nose right into a Brooklyn charter school, unsure if the one you’re searching for will help you willingly.

 **We wi** ll **mak** e th **em** help **you** if it comes to it, you thought...wait, was that you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr writing blog: agent-yolk-writes
> 
> Send me requests or headcanons! I want to talk to you guys!


	3. Just keeps getting weirder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom ate all the snacks before noon and you just wanted lunch. A knish would be great right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's update time, my dudes. Thank you for waiting and hope you enjoy :D

Well, you didn't expect your companion to bail on you upon sneaking out of the school together. If you knew Gwanda (“It’s African...South African.” She explained.) was going to do that, then you would've gone after the boy. You silently hoped Venom won't eat her if you see her again, but you knew he knew what you were thinking about.

“Okay, now what?” You asked your companion out loud. At this point, your ‘uniform’ shifted into casual clothes that made you look like a tired college student watching the world go by on top of her apartment complex if anything. Good thing your Aunt Mary is always away or else you wouldn’t hear the end of it when she finds out you’re skipping school.

**We find food.**

“What happened to the-” You shouldered off your bag and rummaged through it, only to find everything except the snacks you swore would be enough. “How did-Ugh, nevermind. I really gotta teach you about moderation one of these days.”

**Wasn’t enough. Still hungry.**

You sighed in defeat, throwing the bag around your shoulders in defeat. “Fine, whatever. Let’s go find a drug dealer or something.” With all the boons that came with Venom, there had to be a bane to balance things out. In this case, it was eating people because, according to Venom, there’s a chemical in the brain that symbiotes rely on to survive. It just so happens that chocolate seems to have that same effect.

Brains and chocolate, part of a balanced breakfast. Perfect for a growing teenager, you bemused sarcastically.

Venom’s tendrils covered your body, liquefying into the edgy Spider-Man suit you can temporarily call yours. The sensation of having Venom all over you felt cold and unusual, but you hope you only have to deal with it in the short run before you could get used to it. 

_Now let’s get a higher view_. With the extra help, you managed to jump to the building across the street without having to do a running start. You enjoy the long distance jumping rather than web-slinging around. Even with the prior experience, albeit not a lot, of jumping and web-slinging around, you couldn’t bite down the feeling of disorientation. How did Spider-Man not freeze up when he did this? Did he ever crash into a flock of pigeons at all?

~~That question alone brings back an unfortunate memory of one of your first ‘jumps’ where Venom ate like three pigeons in quick succession mid-air. Aunt Mary gave you quite a look when you coughed up a feather during dinner.~~

Too lost in thought, you didn’t realize you were at the go-to vantage point until your heart dropped to your stomach as you look down. Down where every car look like ants and the top of people’s heads shrink in comparison. Venom must’ve unraveled the mask so you can get a look. Sitting on the edge of a gargoyle, you reeled your head back to look at the high building, thoughtlessly kicking your legs while your hands are glued to the statue just in case. 

“I should bring a knish up here.” You said to the air.

 **“What is a knish?”** Venom appeared in your field of vision as he asks that.

“Oh yeah, you haven’t had one yet.” You noted. “It’s this snack that’s pretty popular around here. It’s a dough that’s stuffed with like meat or cheese or something else like mashed potatoes or beans. Some are shaped round and others are squared, but that doesn’t matter since they all taste really good at the end. We-You can buy one at a street corner since it’s a well-known staple food in the city, but why do that when my aunt can make a killer deep fried potato knish.” The more you talk about it, the more you whet your appetite for something to eat. Curse that parasite for mooching all the snacks.

Your thoughts go undetected as Venom’s milky eyes burrow in arrogance. **“I am NOT a parasite! Apologize!”** Venom demanded.

“Then stop eating like one!” You yelled back in the same intensity. “I’m not made out of money, you know.” Instinctively you reached out and attempted to pinch him, but all you can feel is the strange gooeyness that makes up the klyntar. 

Suddenly, your spidey-sense finally goes off at the feeling of danger. You pushed yourself off from your sitting position into that stance Spider-Man was always seen doing. Now, where’s the danger…?

Your body moved to the other side of the building where you heard police sirens coming from below. It would’ve helped if you had a police scanner on your phone. Guess you’ll have to follow the chase where ever it may take you.

When you asked, “You ready, Vee?” You could feel the ‘mask’ merging back to its proper form around your face. Without any more confirmation, your shaking legs took a running start and swan dived off the ledge. 

~

The crime had been taken care of before you arrived, which was very disappointing on your end. You did like a sick flip before you even got there and it was all for naught. You were fine that someone did the heavy lifting for you if it wasn’t for the aftermath right in front of you.

There were spider webs _everywhere_. On both objects and the captured criminals. There were some pieces that made a mental movie in your head trying to figure out how that trash can got that weird human shaped dent. Was it Gwanda’s doing or the boy? Could it be another spider-person?

Oh well. Can’t complain about a free lunch. The symbiote unraveled your gloves, impatiently gnawing at the web that’s holding his meal hostage. It’s a miracle the police haven’t zeroed in yet despite that big chase that was going down in Midtown. 

“What did you think this guy did?” You wondered out loud, emerging from the symbiotic mask. “He and his crew must’ve stolen something really valuable.” It’s difficult trying to find something, anything that can rationalize your decision to eat him and not feel bad about it later. Since your hands were already occupied, you took your time trying to find any inference clues. 

There was one thing for certain that you couldn’t help but comment on as Venom struggles to free the tasty looking unconscious criminal from the webbing. 

“Man, this place is a like pigsty.” 

“Hey! I _heard_ that!”

The spidey-senses went off as a third, yet somehow familiar, voice was heard. You didn’t have time to react as a foot collided with your head and sent your body flying away from your lunch. You were so focused on the task at hand you didn’t even consider whoever did it was still nearby. Man, you really aren’t cut for the hero business.

In a daze, you look up at whoever it was that just kicked you. As Venom returned to his suit, you saw a silhouette of a very short person at first. As they got closer you wondered if they hit something important in your brain. The person who attacked you didn’t look like a person at all, let alone a human. In fact, they look more like a walking pig if anything. 

Yep, that’s definitely a concussion coming on. 

“Well well well, looks like a bad apple managed to make their way here.” Oh great, the pig is talking. This is definitely a concussion.

**No concussion.**

_What?_

**We see it too. We should eat it.**

If Venom’s telling you what you think he’s saying, then this a wacky series of dreams you’re having. It's unclear if it was your stomach or Venom's talking as the pig like thing started to look really edible, but you kept your urge in check.

“Left speechless, huh?” The pig continued. “Well you should after being caught red-handed like this.” For emphasis, he stretched out his seemingly large hand as he talked, which coincidentally is colored red from his suit. 

“You’re...you’re from another dimension?” You asked, properly sitting up to meet somewhat eye-to-eye.

“No, this is my fursuit.” There was a pause. “Of course I am! The name’s Spider-Ham.” His nose scrunched as he snorts.

Hunger finally settles in as mild pangs started pulsing in your head. Rubbing one hand to your temple you groaned out, “Please don’t tell me your real name is like Peter Porker or something like that.” To your chagrin, he gasped. Venom grumbled something about wanting pork. 

‘Porker’ dramatically gasped and his then enlarged hand shrunk as he placed the back of it on his forehead. “My secret identity! Exposed! Oh, the horror! You figured it out faster than that other guy.” Other guy? There’s yet another spider-person with him? All it took was a shot in the dark and Ham exposes everything to you? What kind of spider-person is this...pig?

And like that, your sixth sense went off as another pair of feet can be heard landing on the ground behind Spider-Ham. Surely this day couldn’t get any weirder...If you're lucky, maybe they'll throw you a bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Looks like the reader's day went from weird to weirder. What's going to happen next? ~~I would like to find out myself~~
> 
> Spring break's coming real soon and hopefully, I can bang a short chapter out during then. Who knows? See you next time!


	4. Take it back now ya'll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember your first meeting with Venom like it happened last week...oh wait, it did happen last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally make use of the non-linear narrative tag.
> 
> Instead of studying for my finals, I cranked this bad boy out! Felt pretty frustrated being stuck in a rut between getting essays and other school related projects done as well as study for finals while trying to get Summer Essay back up and running. College sucks, man. I just want to farm mats in FGO in peace. When will I have time and energy to write what I love?
> 
> Real talk, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  **Content warning:** This story starts with depictions of nausea and vomiting that might not be suited for everyone. You've been warned.

You didn’t even process your own scream, but you’re sure as hell awake now. 

**"Hello, (First Name)."** The thing in the mirror had the audacity to greet you almost casually in your reflection. You dunked your head into the cold water thinking it’s just a figment of a dream you had. You felt your body pull yourself back up when you were certain your muscles were lax. 

“Who...Who are you? What the _hell_ are _you_?” You sputtered.

 **"I... _We_ are Venom."** He leaned closer in the mirror, and so did you. **“We are not from here.”**

“No shit.” At this point your breath is just uneven, struggling to voice proper words. “So...so what, you’re like from space or something? Mars? Alpha Centauri?” If your voice was this bad, you could only imagine looking like absolute crap. 

Before he could answer, it happened. You don’t remember falling. There’s that feeling in your mouth when you bite your tongue too hard. An inhuman sound can be heard, and it took a minute to realize it was coming from you...or was it that Venom thing? Just as you became aware of everything that’s happening, it stopped. Your eyes couldn’t open properly as the singular light in the small bathroom became all too bright.

You raised your arm to block it out. You didn’t realize you couldn’t feel it until you saw it. Different colors flashing in random intervals as your hand twitches in a way you know isn’t human. There were moments just before you blinked where your hand split into two, one that you know it’s yours and while the other resembled yours, the black hue and the unnatural way the fingers are positioned and shaped said otherwise. When you opened your eyes again, whatever you saw was gone. What came next was a wave of nausea seeping in from everywhere at once. Your head felt like lead, vision swimming as you sat up. 

There was a soft knock on the door and a call of your name. “I heard yelling. Is everything okay?” Your aunt asked, peaking through the doorway. You could barely process the concerned look on her face. 

“I...I think I’m… _ah_...” You didn’t finish your sentence. Instead, you clobbered over to the toilet and spilled your guts out.

Needless to say, you didn’t go to school that day.

~

“Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself?”

“Uh-huh.”

“There’s soup in the cabinet. Make sure you drink plenty of fluids, okay?”

“I know.”

Aunt Mary’s worried expression hasn’t changed. You really did look like shit, didn’t you?

Gently, she cupped her cool hands over your heated cheeks. “Just make sure you only get up when you need to. I’ll pick up some medicine after work. We’ll go to the hospital if you don’t feel better, sound good?”

**No! No hospitals!**

“...Sounds good. Love you.” Ignoring the new voice in your head, you bent your head down so your guardian could plant a kiss on the top of your head, hoping she didn't see you flinch when that thing spoke in your head.

“Love you too. Take it easy, dear.” With that, Mary gathered her things and left the apartment.

You stood in your living room for another minute before your nails started clawing at your clothes and skin. “Come out, you weird alien. You haven’t answered my question.” On cue, your fingers got caught into your shirt, if you can even call it your shirt anymore. It began to blacken and ooze under your hand, shifting around like it was alive. In your sick daze, it took you longer than usual for you to realize it really was alive. This thing, whatever it called itself, assimilated into your clothes! Peeking at the nearest reflection, it started to look like a body suit that got slapped by movie magic. You almost jumped out of your skin when you brought your eyes back and see a tiny version of what you say in the bathroom, still attached to your body, looking at you.

 **“We already told you that we are Venom.”** He said.

“There’s no ‘we’ in this.” You rebutted. “What makes you think I’m the perfect candidate for an alien abduction? How...How did this even happen, anyway?”

 **“You don’t remember?”** Venom squinted his milky eyes at you. **“We are a symbiotic life form, I depend on a host to live. You just happened to be standing at the right place at the right time.”** It took a moment for all the pieces to fit into place as you vaguely remember the events last night.

You recalled being in Times Square for something you’ve always planned on seeing. It was a school night and Mary wanted you home before a set curfew. Time, however, runs on its own schedule. Before you knew it, it got dark and you needed to get home pronto. The subway that takes you straight home was experiencing delays due to an earthquake that happened earlier that day. So you decided against your own judgment to cut corners by weaving in between buildings and construction sites to save you some time. You...don’t remember how exactly you got home in time. 

**“You thought a bird took a shit on you.”** Your already flushed face turned redder in embarrassment. You would’ve remembered that for sure. With a sigh, you gave up on prodding more info out of him. You plopped yourself on the couch, reaching for the remote so you won’t be alone with your thoughts and your uninvited guest as you turned on the TV. 

You couldn’t keep your eyes on whatever daytime game show on the screen. You want to find something to eat, but the energy to do so probably went down the toilet with your vomit. A good nap wouldn’t hurt…

...Until a feeling of alert woke you right up after who knows how long.

**It’s him!**

“Wha-“ Without warning, your body shot up and scrambled to the widescreen TV, hands clambering over the newsreel playing footage of Spider-Man you sure was playing yesterday when it was more relevant. The afternoon news starts after the game show, so that nap didn’t last as long as you hoped.

“Do...do you know him?”

 **“We were bonded together.”** Uh oh, that tone didn’t sound good.

“Do you mind if I ask what happened?” There wasn’t an immediate response, but the feeling of heartbreak-no, betrayal-flutters in your chest. “Venom?”

 **“...He didn’t want us anymore. Said we corrupted him. He slammed into a bell to get rid of us.”** You’re not crazy into the superhero scene, but it doesn’t a fanatic to know that that isn’t what Spider-Man does. You oughta give him a good talking about abandoning those in need. 

“...You know what? We _should_ talk to him!” You stood up too quickly, grabbing the top of the television as balance. “Let’s give him what for!” Too caught up in your own plan, you didn’t feel your companion shifting your clothes around until the feeling dissipated when your hands automatically moved on their own, covering your mouth just before someone knocked at the front door. Surely you weren’t talking _that loud_...right? Did Mary forget something? It couldn’t be, she would just enter without warning and get whatever she needs.

“ _Hello? Anyone home?_ ” Relief rushed over you when you realize it wasn’t the police but your neighbor across the hall. You might as well open the door before the actual police, or the landlord, arrive.

**Who’s there?**

“A good guy, don’t worry.” You assured him as you made your way to the door. Without looking through the peephole, you opened the door just enough to poke your head out and see none other than Aaron Davis, your neighbor.

“Goooood...afternoon, Mr. Davis,” You paused your greeting to remember the time, opening the door a little bit more. Mary knows him a little better than you do, and the only thing you do know from the idle chatter over the years is that he tends to work at night doing who knows what. You amuse yourself sometimes imagining him making drinks for the drunk college kids with fat wallets. He’s too gentle to be a bouncer, but you don’t want to piss him off to find out if he does have some hidden strength in him.

“Hey there, kiddo.” He greets back. “Shouldn’t you be in school by now?”

“I would, but I caught something fierce last night.” You exaggerated a dry cough that triggered your reflexes, resulting in making you actually cough. You didn’t catch the raised eyebrow Aaron had on his face. 

You could see him stifling a yawn before letting out a tired chuckle. “Guess I’ll leave you so you can rest then. Don’t want your aunt on my case if I catch it too.”

“Don’t worry, she will.” You returned a chuckle of your own. “You know you’ll have to eventually accept her invitation to dinner one of these days. Maybe she’ll get off your back if you could bring your nephew over when he visits again to liven up the dinner party.”

“I’ll...look into it.” Aaron turned away to unlock his door. His reply was curt and short. It’s most likely going to be a no for him then. “For now, I’ll need to sleep on it.”

“Well then I won’t keep you any longer then. Good night, or afternoon...Whatever’s better, I suppose.” Before you slid back into the safety of your home, you heard your name being called again. Poking your head out one last time, you listened to what Aaron wanted to say.

“I like your costume by the way. Could use some color if you want to fit the part.” With that, he closed the door without a moment for you to question him. Costume? What costume? You’re wearing ~~an alien~~ pajamas...right? 

Catching your reflection in the closest mirror, you did a double take at what you were actually wearing. Your once short length nightwear was nowhere to be seen. Your body from the neck all the way down to your feet was devoid of color with the except of some silver lines going this way and that. You tore your gaze to chase one of those lines until you led you to a somewhat familiar insignia plastered on your chest. 

The same one Spider-Man has. 

_Wha...what is this?_

**It’s ours.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made it convenient for Aaron to live in Manhattan rather than Brooklyn...whoops. Don't worry, those boroughs are like right next to each other and it won't be mentioned (hopefully) ever again. Sorry to break immersion, but someone's gotta and might as well be me. 
> 
> Where will I go next chapter? Most likely back to the present so we could meet the last member of the B Team. Who knows? I certainly don't!
> 
> I'll probably port this to tumblr and quotev when I have the time. Don't forget my tumblr is agent-yolk-writes! Talk to me about anything! I also launched a patreon too! I would link it, but AO3 is a non-profit organization and needs said profit to function ~~also it's kinda against the rules I think~~.
> 
> See you guys next time!


	5. Meet the B-Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you don't get paid enough to deal with a talking pig, an anime protagonist, and what could be a tall child. Get some rest, tall child. You can't keep burning the candle at both ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? I sure do.
> 
> Happy Spiderverse on Netflix! Haven't seen Far From Home yet but I want to see it with a friend. However, her work schedule's whack and I got no car sooo we'll figure it out somehow. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating soon. I got obsessed with writing flashbacks that I might've been a writer for Lost in a past life. Don't worry, I'll contain them until we get farther ahead with the main story. I also took part in a mini-bang but dropped out since my artists weren't contacting me, but it be like that sometimes. I'll post that if I ever get around to finishing it. I'm also taking part in a Zine (!!!) that's not spidey related, but you should check out when it's released. It'll be free! More details to come!
> 
> For now, let's jump right back to where we left off!

...

Indeed, it did get weirder.

You didn’t realize that the hunt for your next meal took so long. The sun just...got ahead of you. The shadows in this creepy part of the city started stretching, covering everything in its path. You thought your eyes were playing tricks when you saw another pair of Spider-man’s white eyes in the darkness behind Ham. The tingling sensation faded as the shadow started moving, revealing that it was an actual goddamn person.

Despite being a self-proclaimed ‘superhero’ for almost a week now, you aren’t getting paid enough for this.

You rubbed your eyes expecting this weird dizzy spell would go away, but upon opening them again they were still standing there staring at you.

“Don’t worry, I get that all the time.” Ham commented. He eyed his taller companion and nudged him on the thigh. “C’mon man, you can’t just stand there menacingly forever.”

“...” 

Should I just go or-

“You got some nerve stealing the glory of someone else’s hard work.” Great, he also sounds familiar. Is this some reunion you didn’t get the memo for?

“Well you certainly can’t leave them here to waste!” You rebutted as you stood up. “Someone’s gotta clean up, and it might as well be us.”

“There’s no us in this, missy.” He rebutted. 

“That’s not what I-Ugh, whatever!” You shook your head in your heads in frustration before looking back at them. “Look, we’re not going to get anywhere bickering like this.” You motioned your hands to the two. “You guys are out of place, clearly. Let’s discuss this somewhere else before-“ On cue, the sudden wail of police sirens announced their presence as they block off the only ground entrance out of here. Venom instinctually covered your ears to block out the loud sound. “...that.” You sound of your croak almost sounded not human.

The two looked at each other. While you were right that this isn’t the ideal spot for an interrogation, you’re still not in the clear of their suspicions. 

“Alright. Let’s skedaddle then, but you’re not out of the hot seat yet, missy.” The brooding spider detective said, shooting a spider web and letting it pull him up. You couldn’t help but groan, he speaks like a dad in a cartoon. 

Ham nudged you deeper into the alley. “C’mon kid. It’s quieter up top.” You could feel Venom trying to dig your heels into the dirt, but at this point, it was too dangerous. 

~

Spider-Ham, also known as Peter Porker, was in fact not a pig at first. According to him, he was the _spider_ bitten by a _radioactive pig_ that later became his aunt. He told you not to think about it too much. In his world, everyone has been anthropomorphized into an animal. He works at the _Daily Beagle_ where they work him like a dog trying to sniff out the latest scoop. He was just finishing a fight with a mad scientist lobster before he got snatched between dimensions. The more he talks, the more vocal your thoughts are trying to figure out where have you heard his voice before. A thought passed somewhere about what you might look like in his world.

His black and white companion was Spider-Man Noir, also known as Peter Benjamin Parker, who lived in a monochromic version of Earth in the 1930s. He used to investigate stories for the _Daily Bugle_ and during that time a spider that resided in an exotic statue from Africa escaped and bit him. After the betrayal and death of his mentor Ben (“Not to confuse ya with my uncle Ben, who also bit the dust.” He explained.), he decided to become a P.I. and fight Nazis along the way. You liked this guy already, and yet he also sounds so familiar.

To think just half an hour or so, you were about to metaphorically throw hands and eat heads…

**And we still didn’t eat them.**

_Yea, I’m a bit disappointed too. I’ll make it up later._

Those poor criminals, wasted. Handed to the police before you could even nibble on a finger. If Venom starts to act up like a grumpy child, it’s on them. After the small buzzing in your ears died down, all you’re left with is that dull throbbing in your head that you get with migraines and hunger from both you and your companion. It’s not your fault the universe slapped a literal man-eater on you.

Then again, after the whole exposition dump they piled on you, you felt a little guilty sprinkling your truth with little white lies on top. By the way your companion was treated by his not-so-friendly superhero, you could only assume that it’s mutual throughout the alternative universes. Better play it safe and claim you built your suit out of some nanotech that was laying around...somewhere. You even ‘pulled down’ your mask as a sign of trust.

You regained your focus when Venom used your limbs to jump between buildings to catch up with the eccentric duo. You haven’t really kept in touch with the whole lore of superheroes. They didn’t involve you, so you didn’t get involved. It wasn’t going to be the end of the world if you didn’t reblog five different gifsets of the same skit Tony Stark was in on _Sunday Night Live_. If they’re taking you to some secret spider cave, then it’s news to you. 

Speaking of which,

“Sooo,” You decided to break the ice. “Where... _exactly_ are we heading to?”

“Our own little Hooverville.” Noir answered. “It ain’t much, but it’s the best we got at the moment.”

“Plus we already have someone guarding the helm while we searched for more folks like you!” Ham added.

“You’re telling me there’s _another_ one of you guys?” You held your hands up and counted the total number of spider heroes, not including yourself. 

“And together, we make quite a ragtag bunch.” Ham continued on. “Who knew you could make a robot shaped like a spider?”

“Don’t forget the fact it’s small enough for that kid to get in and out with ease and her fingers still intact.” Noir added.

“Who...is this…’person’ you’re talking about?” You questioned, trying not to assume to worse. 

“Don’t worry, she’s a sweetheart.” The detective added. “She’s got spunk for someone her size.”

_Oh god, Venom._

**What?**

_If this is an actual child I swear- ___

__~_ _

__“Welcome back!”_ _

__You had to give your eyes a good rub to process what you were seeing. In front of you was indeed a small mecha shaped like a spider. The red and blue metal pieces clash together but at the same time was fitting for something like it. The small figure that was tinkering one of the robot’s legs when you arrived. As they stood up and you finally get a good look at her, you wanted to go apeshit over the fact that, indeed, it’s an actual child piloting a robot. You’ve seen like two movies that basically told you why it’s a bad idea for a kid to pilot a destructive machine in the first place._ _

__You can tell by her appearance alone that she too is from another universe. You couldn’t describe it, but her dimensions seem...rather flat? No, that’s not the right word. Whatever it is, Ham has it too. You thought it was just Ham being Ham up until now since, after all, he's a walking, talking, crime fighting pig you see in cartoons._ _

__“Hey kid, hope there weren’t any scuffles while we were gone.” Noir was the first to greet her as she ran up to him._ _

__“Nope! It was quiet as a mouse.” Was her response. She peered around his brooding form and met your eyes. Her eyes managed to grow even bigger as she approaches you excitedly._ _

__”Hello! You must be the one we were sensing!” She grabbed your hand, giving it a nice shake. “I’m Peni Parker, and that over there is my robot SP//dr!” As if on cue, SP//der’s faceplate lit up and gave a friendly wave. Out of politeness, you waved back while ignoring the spidey-sense going off threefold._ _

__Peni Parker...Peter “Noir” Parker...Peter Porker...Not to alarm anyone, but you think there’s some kind of pattern going here, and you’re the outlier. Well, at least Gwanda is with you for this one._ _

__”H-Hello, Peni…” God, why are you acting so awkward all of the sudden? ”I’m (First Name), hero name TBA.” You shot your arm out awkwardly, letting the small girl take the reins in the art of the first handshake. You wonder if she can sense your weirdness with that firm grip of hers._ _

__“So, now what?” Ham was the first to break the silence before it got weird. “We’re basically sitting ticking time bombs until we figure out a way to get back home! New kid!” He pointed at you, making you jump at the sudden action. “You got anything new to contribute?”_ _

____Shit! Shit! No one told me this was a quiz! Vee!__ __

_  
_

**...We have an idea. Cover us.**

__  
__  
_Huh?! You have a-_  
  


__Venom assumed control of your body, shrugging off your backpack to find your phone. Your phone? What could there possibly be on your...Oh! You have...some sort of an idea on what he’s doing! Maybe._ _

__“Actually,” You started, bracing yourself like you’re stalling for time on an in-class presentation. “I heard a rumor the other day online…” Subtly, Venom pulled back the tendrils over your thumb so your phone can scan your print. “Somebody on a high-rise took a picture of the area- _passwordiscapitalqwerty_ -where Spider-Man died. Can’t guarantee that- _yesallcaps_ -you’ll see the body with this quality though.” Now if you can only find said photo if the mods of that subreddit didn’t remove it first. Ugh, this public wifi sucks ass. Who's hoarding it at this hour?_ _

__It doesn’t help that your hand is visibly shaking as your phone struggles to detect any pressure from your sweaty appendages and three sets of eyes that are on you expectedly aren't making this any easier. To make sure karma knows it's laughing at you, your phone slipped out of your grip at the most inopportune moment. Your case had taken some beatings in the past, but you know for sure by the sound of the landing that it was time for it to be replaced. You just stood there frozen, wondering when the panic attack kicks in._ _

__Instead, your tingling skin is your only warning before your muscles went out of control. It felt like you were being ripped from the inside out and then being ripped outside in twice fold. The pained garble coming out of your mouth was either coming from you or Venom. It was tough to see with your spotty vision, but it looks like your newly befriended companions were going through this too in various states of pain._ _

__After a few seconds, the out of body experience ended. You know immediately that trying to get up quickly will kick you in the ass right after._ _

___You good, buddy?_ __

__  
_ _

**Peachy.**

__  
__  
  
_Figured._  
  


__When you patted around and found your phone, you couldn’t help but grimace at the sight of new cracks branching over your screen._ _

__”Son of a bitch…” You couldn't help but swear out. ”You know what? This would be better if I did this at my place, yeah?” Digging your hands into your face you inhale, waited, and exhale slowly. When you looked up, they were still staring at you with concerned eyes. “What? It’s my first week on the job, can you give me some slack?”_ _

__~_ _

__While you knew your aunt was a few hours away somewhere upstate you couldn’t help but pray that she doesn’t decide to come back home in the darkness of the night. If Penn Station was closer, maybe you could’ve caused some delays on the Amtrak. Didn’t help that you now have guests sheltering in your apartment clearly not built for four heroes of various sizes that had to get inside through the window. You hope no one in the next building over calls the police. You all even put a tarp over SP//dr, much to the dismay of the robot, to make sure it doesn’t end up on your social media timeline later on. At least Mr. Davis wasn’t there when you unlocked the door manually._ _

__“It’s nothing much, but it’s the best I can do. Make yourself at home.” You didn’t need to say that twice. Almost instantly they go around poking and observing whatever they can. “Can I...get any of you something to drink?”_ _

__“An egg cream for me.”_ _

__“I’ll take some juice, please!”_ _

__“Rum and coke. Shaken, not stirred.”_ _

__You have no idea what an egg creme is, there’s only vegetable juice in the fridge, and there’s certainly no alcohol in this apartment. You’ll make it work somehow._ _

__Keyword: somehow._ _

__Do pig-spiders even need to get drunk in the first place? According to Google, egg cream is just a fancy way of saying milkshake. How old are these people exactly?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels a little short. If there's any errors or questions please let me know. Speaking of errors, halfway through some thoughts that are meant to be in italics aren't being displayed as such and I don't know how to fix it. If anyone knows why, please let me know.
> 
> As always my tumblr is agent-yolk-writes. The tumblr version of this will take a while since I'm going to see the McElroys for the TAZ book tour tomorrow (or later today, as it is 1:30 AM)
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment, and bookmark if you haven't already! Let me know what you want to see next?


	6. First Ever Spider-People Gathering, Located Entirely in Your Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something something aurora borealis, something something steamed hams
> 
> Or; You throw spaghetti at a wall until something sticks, you have a five-minute breakdown, and your aunt really needs to remember to bring important stuff for trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sdjkhgksdj meant to post this on Sunday but I had to get ready for class the next day. I added more as compensation. Thank you for waiting!

”Welcome to the first, and hopefully only, Spider-Persons conference. First off, I would like to thank (First Name) for hosting us and fixing up drinks with what they had to work with. Our main objective tonight: get everyone back to their proper universes before we don’t feel so good anymore…” Ham eccentrically led the charge of the brainstorm session. He managed to clap the lights off and pulled down a projector screen out of nowhere, the screen flashing crude images of the four of you finding a potential solution with lines and circles everywhere. It almost looked like what football coaches had to look at. Staring down on all of you squeezed on the couch he added, ”...any ideas?” Before clapping the lights back on, shooting the screen back from where it came. 

Not risking what damage you might’ve inflicted on your phone, you pursued what you were looking for on your laptop while being squished to the side of the couch. It’s loading speeds left something to be desired, but it’s still functional and you can’t complain. Venom does about the heat, but that’s out of your control.

Over the horizon of your screen you could see Peni, seated in the middle, pulling a projection of your New York out of nowhere and zoomed in on your current location. You weren’t really paying attention to what she was saying as she played around with the map. You were internally arguing with your backseat navigator on where you say the post last, only to find out the mods did indeed removed it from the search bar. Now you’re left in a predicament.

**Try finding news archives.**

_Oh...Oh yea...No wonder I keep you around._ Where was he when you had to take the SATs?

He was right. Spider-Man’s death was _the_ national news! There were so many news choppers around that it almost risked the two of you being forced apart by sound alone. Because of that, as well as the risk of you getting caught, you didn’t feel it was safe enough to investigate it yourself. Thanks to the media, you didn’t have to do the heavy lifting.

“You thinking it could be Osbird?” You heard Ham ask. 

“Osbird? Ain’t it supposed to be Osborn?” Noir questioned.

“(First Name)!” Peni calls to you. “Does the Green Goblin exist in this universe?”

_Didn’t he..._

**Died with Spider-Man.**

“...Exist _ed_. I think he got killed in the same explosion.” You mentally high fives your companion for being a database for most things super. Good thing your universes are very similar.

Still, that doesn’t help your allies as your enhanced ears heard Ham cursing under his breath.

To alleviate some of the pain you added, “...If it helps, I think he was working for this guy named Wilson Fisk.” 

“Kingpin…” Everyone else said at the same time. “What in the Sam hell is he scheming?” Noir grimly added. Glancing at the Wikipedia page for him, apparently he has more money than god. Of course he would be living in NYC. That’s where all the corrupt billionaires live! 

_You wouldn't happen to know him, right?_

**Never met him.**

Well, there goes your first potential lead. The first news article that pops up is Fisk sending his condolences to the aunt of Spider-Man, May Parker, as well as his wife Mary Jane. He released a sympathetic statement relating what it’s like to lose someone close. A jump to his Wiki states that he had a wife and son that were killed during a high-speed car crash. There were rumors for a while about the wife being the one in the speeding car, but all whispers were quickly squashed before the sun could rise the next day. Money really is an effective superpower these days.

Another article tells you that he’s been heavily involved in Alchemax, a business he acquired a few years ago. His main advisor and the one who looks after the company while he’s away is Doctor Olivia Octavius, a woman with the frizziest hair ever. You vaguely recall watching a documentary she was the main star in during your science class, but you didn’t really absorb what she was saying. 

Your fingers rubbed your eyes to relieve some strain. It felt like listening to Hannah yapping non-stop about any villain Spider-man even looked at during lunch. Ever since this whole series of wacky events dragged you into this mess, you have just the right about of knowledge on at least the most popular, infamous really, supervillains. 

“ _Welcome back to Inside Edition-_ ” The new voice almost triggered your fight or flight responses if you didn’t look up and see that the television was on playing tonight’s Inside Edition. Wait, you didn’t turn it on. Looking to your left, you realized it was the only other person left on the couch with you and, thus, the closest one to the table with the remotes.

Squinting at Noir with tired eyes, you asked, “What are you doing?”

The monochrome detective was fixated on gripping the device in various locations. “Interesting...it doesn’t have wires, and yet it calls the huge black mirror to awake. It doesn’t run on steam or heat, not to mention it’s so tiny.” Surely they had batteries back then, right?

“Yea. That’s what remotes are.” You commented. “They were made so we don’t have to get up every time to change the channel. You can even change the volume to hear better...the long ones with the plus and minus on it.”

“And please do.” Ham waved his hand to get both of your attention. “I think something important is coming up.” You didn’t even have to question him as the television had the collapsed remnants of Spider-Man’s final stand being narrated by a blonde woman you can’t piece the name of. 

“ _While the world still mourns the loss of Spider-Man, many are still trying to pick up the pieces of his final moments to paint a picture. Tonight, Insider Edition has gained exclusive footage from one of the first helicopters on sight of the explosion. What you’re about to see is graphic and may upset some viewers. Take a look-_ ”

The camera switched to a shaky camera arriving on the scene. For a few seconds, you could see the East River and the Williamsburg Bridge that connects Manhattan and Brooklyn before it forces the viewers to focus on a trail of smoke coming from a crater.

“ _What used to be one of Wilson Fisk’s many investments is now up in smoke. There’s no word yet if there are any other casualties in the explosion. It is rumored that this building was used to hold scientific research and experimentations in the medical field. We tried contacting Fisk for a comment, but he has yet to respond._ ”

It cuts to another angle, and you could see a blur hiding away something red and blue. The original cameraman holding it let out a gasp and said something expletive. “ _We censored this for the viewers at home, but it was here that the camera crew noticed the body of Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, unmoving-_ ” 

The feeling in your stomach only got worse as the newsreel goes on. You felt upset to point of nausea. You wanted to tear your eyes away from all this sad news but at the same time, you don’t. You were there when the news broke out, you were at his funeral hiding behind one of the church’s spirals as his widow encouraged others wearing his mask that they too can be a hero. You could still remember the bile burning your throat that night, muttering ‘what-ifs’ to yourself as if you were the cause of his death. 

You’ve only paid attention to him because he was your solstice to your new powers, but he’s now gone, leaving the two of you in the dark. You should be over this, but for some reason you’re not. 

“I-We’re going to bed. Goodnight.” With a slam of your laptop, you didn’t give them time to react before you slammed the door to your room shut and placing your desk chair under the knob as a security measure. You needed to be alone right now. 

If it wasn’t for your companion supporting your body, you would’ve slammed your head on the bed frame. You were that much of a wreck that Venom had to assume control to get you safely on the bed. 

**“Talk to me, (First Name).”** He rarely calls you by your name. 

“I-I…” You got distracted with the tears streaming down your face. “I’m scared. It...It’s all coming crashing down on m-me now.” You grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed your face in it. While anyone else couldn’t comprehend the muffled wailing through the pillow, Venom could hear you perfectly. _“I don’t wanna do this! I never did!”_ After sobbing in silence for what could’ve been minutes, you let go of it to hug your knees. “Last month I thought about pursuing a career in journalism. How can I do that _now_? Now that I have a bugged alien in my system tearing me apart with him! Explain that to me, Venom!” You’re trying so hard not to alarm your compatriots outside your door, but you’re too exhausted emotionally at this point to properly check yourself at this point.

You could feel Venom’s tendrils wiping away your tears. His inky forehead bumps into yours like a cat. **“(First Name), look at us. Breathe.”** His voice rumbles something comforting in your chest. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and breathe alongside him. “That’s it…”

The room was quiet except for your synced breathing and the occasional sniffling. More minutes have passed and already you feel better than earlier. 

“I...I’m sorry, Vee.” You whispered. “Everything just...happened, all at once. You, the other Spiders...I think this is what they call ‘imposter syndrome’ kicking in, I dunno.” Forcing out a laugh to ease the tension, you continued. “I just...felt out of place, having to put wool over our eyes to believe we’re sheep too. I hope we don’t have to suffer any longer. If everything works out, I don’t think anyone would have a clue about you...about us.” 

Your symbiote friend curled himself around the pillow you were still latching onto. While it doesn’t feel like a genuine embrace, it’s the best thing you can work with. 

“Do...Do you think tomorrow will be a better day?” You whisper. 

**“...I don’t know.”** You’re not surprised at that answer. **“We’re in a deep bond, we can’t lie to you even if we tried.”**

“Do...Do you think it’ll affect whenever we find a way back to your home? The whole bonding thing?”

**“...”**

“...Vee?” You remembered him explaining about bonding briefly, when you had nightmares from his previous hosts. Symbiotes don’t really exist in this universe, so there’s no real documentation or even a tabloid piece about it.

**“It's hard to say for certain. At this rate, we might die if this ’Kingpin’ lead gives us nothing to work on.”**

”Yeah...That’s true.” You agreed, letting out a deep sigh. “But he has influence all over the place. He could hide anything if he waves enough money under someone’s nose.”

 **“Then we’ll eat them. Simple as that.”** Venmo’s enthusiasm made you chuckle a bit.

“Well try not to eat their hands if there’s a fingerprint lock.”

**“No promises. Now sleep.”**

“Yeah yeah…” You snuggled deeper into your hugging pillow. “Night, Vee. Tomorrow’s gonna be better, I hope.”

 **“Goodnight, (First Name).”** With that, you closed your eyes. If you went to sleep any later, you would’ve caught a conversation of two certain spiders from outside and something about a goober.

~

Outside of your room, the others were fixated on what came on after seeing the remnants of the explosion.

 _“Social media is blowing up over this mystery figure seen all across Manhattan. Blink and you’ll miss it, but it looks like there’s already someone taking the shape of Spider-Man!”_ It was a set of shaky pictures and so-called ‘tweets’ of people freaking out. 

_“On person tweeted quote, “Some nightmare version of Spider-Man just passed my window, i think that’s my sleep paralysis demon #fml.” Another reported saying quote, “I think I saw it ate the local drug dealer whole. gross. to think i had to witness vore at four in the morning. stay classy, nyc.””_

_“Our sources at PDNY say that this mysterious person, if it even is a person, is not believed to be involved in Spider-Man’s death. However, they are a person of interest in multiple disappearance cases involving convicted felons that have been released from prison ranging from drug dealers to serial killers.”_

_“PDNY reminds everyone that if they see something, say something.”_

The trio looked at each other, an unspoken question is trying to be answered. Ham was the only one who looked at the door where you entered for the night before passing air through his lips. 

“Pfft, there’s no way.” He says to Peni and Noir. “I mean, what are the chances? They’re too nice and they’re housing us. If they were harboring a murderous symbiote, they would’ve told by now...right? Right?”

~

A surprise pair of glitching and convulsions woke you up earlier that day. Not wanting to feel sick by getting up immediately, you just lied there and drifted up for two hours or so before a series of knocks jolted your sleep away.

 _“Rise and shine, kid!”_ Noir yelled.

 _“We got a mission!”_ Peni added enthusiastically. A mission? This early? A glance on your phone, however, says it’s almost 10 in the morning. So much for going to school. 

You pushed your upper body off the bed with a groan. Venom pushes himself back under your body and into your ‘pajamas’. 

“Mmmf...it’s too early for hero stuff..” You grumble, wiping off any remnants of sleep. “Don’t heroes have...unions, or whatever?” Was among the other incoherent grumbles as you washed up and got ready for the day.

Finishing your wakeup routine in the bathroom, you were immediately greeted with your three inter-dimensional companions bustling around as much as they can in such a small apartment. SP//dr’s hanging out on the fire escape ladder, but his visor is lighting up inside so you can barely make out Peni hard at work with something. Noir’s holding the remote, continuously surfing channels and not really stopping at all even at the channels that play classic black and white film. Ham is...stacking a tower from whatever he can find on the fridge. You pray he didn’t see the unopened package of black forest ham you know that’s in there.

Of course, Ham was the first one to notice you staring at him. “What? I’m a growing pig.” Before you could even answer that, he slides the leaning tower of breakfast into his mouth in a single bite. You couldn’t help but be impressed yet slightly jealous. 

The mech’s visor slides open and out pops out Peni. “Good morning! Sorry we didn’t wake you up earlier, but the phone rang.” She explains.

“Did you...answer it?” You asked with an eyebrow popped up.

“Well…” She looks down, pushing her pointer fingers together like she’s hiding something she broke. “We tried, buuut...we couldn’t figure out how to actually answer it.” 

You looked over at the home phone. It wasn’t anything special, just a wireless phone that you had to press a button in order to answer an incoming call. “...You don’t have cordless phones in your home universe?”

“Everything’s at my fingertips, so I don’t need one at home.” Was her defense.

“Mine has a sleek new design that looks like a candlestick.” Noir turned his head to add in.

You looked over at Ham. “And what’s _your_ excuse?”

“...In my defense, we have cans with a string between them. Reception’s a hit or miss these days.” You shouldn’t be surprised at his answer, but it still doesn’t stop the double facepalm you gave yourself. Peering back to the phone, you noticed that there’s a blinking light indicating someone left a voice message. As you walked over to play it, part of you prayed it wasn’t the school asking for your unexcused whereabouts.

 _“You have, one, new message.”_ Don’t be school, don’t be school... _“Hi sweetie! It’s your aunt!”_ Oh thank god. _“I hope you’re doing okay on your own, but I need your help with something. I...accidentally forgot to send out a file on my work computer, and I need it for an important meeting tomorrow. Would you be a dear and head over to my office? There should be like multiple post it notes with the file name as a reminder for me to send it.”_ Mary laughed as her own forgetfulness. _“Your visitor pass should still be working, so use that to get in. I’m sure the guards will enjoy seeing your lovely face again. Try not to stumble onto Alchemax’s floor this time. Call back soon, love you~”_

_“End of message. To delete the message…”_

You look back over at the trio sheepishly. “Oh, yea...forgot my aunt works in a pharmaceutical building that neighbors an Alchemax branch...Hahaaa, that’s _soo_ weird…Now what?” 

You could hear Venom sighing inside your head. Funny how things seem to go together right when you need it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gasp) A mission! I wonder what will happen? Who will you encounter? Find out next time on Friends Like You and Us!
> 
> Tumblr: agent-yolk-writes  
> My inbox is always open!


	7. Eagle One (or something of the like)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really illegal if you have legal access and authority to enter the building? Asking for a friend, of course.
> 
> Or; The gang puts too much thought into planning, you have terrible codenames, and you wonder if the circus is in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkdsghsgsd I meant to post this earlier but my laptop charger wanted to play a prank on me. Sorry for the delay! College midterms are just Like That I suppose. Can't you believe the MCU Spiderman fallout and reunion happened in between updates?
> 
> Oh, and there be swearing here. Can you believe it took me this long to say fuck? That's a record.

After scrambling to figure out a plan and translating interdimensional slang, the plan goes as follows:

1\. You enter the building with Ham in a backpack. Peni has hooked all of you guys with little telecommunicators that can fit into your ear. They look like they can be passed off as the cool new earbuds you’ve seen your classmates wearing.

1a. Peni, SP//dr, and Noir will be outside as backup should anything happen along the way.

2\. Get through the guards by showing your ID, which indicates a trusted employee of the building, Mary, has granted an outsider, you, permission to enter the building and their individual office. That’s it, that’s your only access.

3\. While you do what your aunt asked you, Ham goes in the vents and finds a way into the Alchemax section upstairs. There he’ll find anything that could help figure out what happened to Spider-Man.

From there, depending on the situation, it could go two ways.

4a. Ham retraces his footsteps in the vents and gets back to your aunt’s office. 

4b. If Ham needs to be recovered, you’ll “accidentally” stumble into Alchemax, claim you’re trying to find the bathroom, to retrieve Ham and any data he managed to recover.

5\. Leave without raising any suspicions, if possible.

A simple plan in five or so steps. You’re taking the usual subway route to her office with Ham squished inside your mini backpack. It’s uncertain what Peni and Noir are doing above ground, but you could imagine them hopping between buildings in a cool montage like that cool cartoon of those ninja lizards. Thankfully this cart was almost packed to the brim, so no one can see, Ham included, tendrils wrapping around your hand and giving a comforting squeeze as if someone was actually holding your hand.

**You got this. We believe in you.**

_I...I dunno. It sounded too easy in my apartment._

We can handle anything that comes our way.

“I sure hope so.” You muttered, glancing at the people close by to see if they’re looking at you. Swinging your bag around so it’s hanging in the front, you subtly zipped open the bag to look at the cartoony companion. At the sign of first light, he hisses at the sudden stimulation by squinting his eyes for a few seconds.

“Are we there yet?” He asks, a bit bored.

You glanced over at the display showing how many stops are left. “Not for another stop or so. How are you feeling in there?”

Ham sighs at the response. “I knew I should’ve brought something to read.” He pulls out a sleeping mask and puts it over his eyes. 

“It’s either this or waste SP//dr’s fuel but doing about three trips back and forth.” You could feel some glances over your way, so you lower your voice a bit. “Anyone with a phone is going to post it on Twitter and we really don’t want that. Especially if it’s going to be on Insider Edition tonight.”

Your communicator buzzes to life, even with all the concrete around you.

 _“Actually, it’s powered by the psychic link between me and my spider friend in the suit.”_ Peni corrected you.

“There’s a spider...in the suit?” You said with genuine surprise. 

_“Hey now, you didn’t ask.”_ Well, she has a point there. _“Oh heads up, here comes your stop.”_ As if on cue, the overhead speaker announces your stop. It doesn’t help your heart kicking up a notch in anticipation. A thousand scenarios are running through your head as you tried not to give Ham a whiplash putting your bag in its proper place. You even straighten out your blouse as you exited the subway train. Despite only being bonded for a week, it felt strange wearing clothes outside of your symbiote. All there’s left is to pray to your not-so empty head that everything can and will go right for a simple infiltration. 

~

“This is Black Spider. I’m in position.”

“Spider Pig here. Let’s get this show running.” 

_“Mecha Spider is ready when you are!”_

_“This is Classic Spider, cruising for a bruising on the bench.”_

…

You should’ve opposed to using codenames. This is an in and out, not an actual _heist_. If anything, you could’ve at least used different spiders to call each other by. It’d make sense if you refer to yourself as, for example, Black Widow rather than Black Spider. In the end, it’s all apples to pears. 

Taking a deep breath, you pulled on the ID card you knew was on you just to make sure it's really there. It doesn’t go bad for another year, so they can’t stop you by saying it’s expired. If one of your aunt’s coworkers spotted you, then the suspicious glares from security will weaken. They swap floors every six months or so for security purposes. You haven’t been in the building proper since...ten months ago. Hopefully, that retired Sergeant got mobilized to the main floor. If he got moved to Alchemax, then you’ll have to pray for Ham’s safety-

Said spider-pig poked his head out. “What about my safety?”

“Nothing.” With Venom’s help, your arm pushed your smuggled package back into your back of the cramped bag. With Venom’s sixth sense you can almost feel Peni and Noir staring down from the roof of a neighboring building. “Let’s go.” With a shaky step, you begin your ascent up the stairs and entered the revolving door.

To your left, you see the guest desks and the CCTVs in an open room behind the woman at the desk. She had her head down, so she’s probably on her phone. Directly in front of you is the series of elevators being guarded by a single security guard, a glorified elevator worker if anything. You vaguely remember him, but it might not be the same vice versa. Through the handful of people coming in and out, you make your move to the first elevator open.

Your aunt’s workplace is one of the higher floors, so it’s going to be a while in this metal death trap. It became empty quicker than you expected, not that you don’t mind. 

_“What’s your status Black Spider, Spider Pig?”_ Peni said through the communicator. 

“Entering the building was a success, no complications so far.” You whispered back. You try not to stare at the camera you know is staring at you in the corner. ”Pretty much going to be a smooth ride up.” Was the last thing you said before said smooth ride came to a halt at a different floor.

Oh no, someone else is coming up.

If you don’t make eye contact and shuffle to the side, maybe they won’t-

“Oh look, it’s you.” Oh no, it’s her. 

You forced your eyes to look at one and only Stacy Adams from your school. She’s a senior, just a year above you. She’s one of the most popular people in your school and like every high school movie out there, she thinks she’s the queen of the institution. The only reason she could be here is that senior intern experience your school offers where seniors spend three of the five day school week learning. To your chagrin, it looks like today is one of those days. 

She hates your guts for some reason. You couldn’t recall what you did to piss her off. Maybe she got jealous of you a guy that just so happens to be a friend of your friend. You did, however, ate her boyfriend aka the top varsity football player bound for Ohio State, so there’s that. In your defense, he attacked you.

**We should eat her as well.**

_Shush, you._ You eyed the security camera in the corner. _Not yet._

“Hey, Stacy...weird meeting you here, huh?” You mustered up whatever you can to pretend you’re happy to see her.

“It’s weird meeting _you_ here.” She shoots back. “Should I report you for skipping school to trespass?”

“Unlike your daddy’s money, I actually know people here.” You replied before you could process it. So much for putting up a fake front. 

Stacy, of course, wasn’t having it. “You don’t need to know people if they’re hiring a fucking clown.”

“A fucking clown? Oh wait, is that who you’re seeing after Kyle basically ghosted you? Wooow Stacy, how faithfu-“ You didn’t get a chance to finish it when a handmade sharp contact with your cheek. You weren’t sure if the sting was from the palm or the sharp nails she raked across your skin for extra damage.

Your heart was beating so loud in your ears. Whether it was Venom’s boiling rage or your own, it almost affected the next step you were about to do. If it wasn’t for Peni bringing you back to Earth with, _“-ck Spider, is everything alright in there?”_ in your ear, you would be deep in bloodshed.

Instead, you calmly removed your earpiece and stuffed it into your bag. You hope she notices the unhuman bend of your arm. 

“Look, I don’t have time for you.” You said lowly, voice borderline a growl. “I’m going to do my thing, you’re gonna do your thing, and then you’ll continue to pop your gum loudly every time I even blink in your direction. Got it?”

Stacy stares at you like you grew two heads on the spot. Your cheek tickles a bit as Venom heals the scratch marks. 

She started sputtering some nonsense to try and get something in before the elevator finally slowed down to your aunt’s floor. Time to finally get out of this cramped box.

But first…

As you took a step out of the elevator, you couldn’t help but turn around to face her one last time.

“Oh, by the way…” You said with a growing devious grin. “Kyle’s brain was absolutely _**delicious**_.” Venom couldn’t help but join in at the last second, but it got the results that you wanted. Stacy tried charging at you but the closing doors were quicker. You could hear her banging at the door all the way up. Ah, you’ll remember the face she made. You wonder if her boyfriend had that same expression.

~

Ham decided to pop his head out once you used your aunt’s card to get into the bathroom. He had a sponge lodged into his ears that managed to take out by pulling it out of one ear with a comical pop. You’re too

“Geez, took you long enough. Thought the catfight was gonna take _foreeeever_.” He complained.

“Well sorry for having enemies, I guess.” You replied as you readjusted your communicator. “This is Black Spider. Um...Sorry that I went AWOL there. Bumped into a rather unpleasant classmate of mine in the elevator.”

 _“About time! Thought about going in there thinking you croaked.”_ Noir’s voice crackled through his mic.

“Weren’t you able to hear anything from Ham’s mic?” 

Peni answered your question with, _“The microphone is designed to cancel out any background noise so whoever’s talking into it can be heard. You’ll never find anything better for noise cancellation!”_

The wonders of the future could not be thanked enough.

You pushed Ham’s head back in the bag at the sound of the bathroom door unlocking for someone else. This is your cue to leave and head to your aunt’s office. 

The first phase of the plan is now successful. Now that the second part is about to be achieved, you’re looking forward to the idea of getting away without being caught. Well, you almost did, but that doesn’t count in your books. 

It should be smooth sailing from here, right?

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: agent-yolk-writes  
> My inbox is always open!
> 
> I wonder what's going to happen next? Will everything go as smooth as I foreshadow it? Maybe, maybe not! Hopefully, the next chapter will flow onto the doc more smoother than this one. If you want to see something, please speak now or forever hold your peace. We're about around the halfway mark of this story, and it might be over sooner than you think! 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos/comment/bookmark if you haven't already! Subscribe so you'll be notified in your e-mail! I kinda sound like a Youtuber saying that lol


End file.
